dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulher-Maravilha (Terra 1)
Estatísticas Atributos: Dex: 13 Str: 45 Body: 15 Int: 10 Will: 12 Mind: 10 Infl: 10 Aura: 13 Spirit: 10 Initiative: 037 Hero Points: 150 Poderes: (*)=Mystic Link *Sabedoria de Atena (Comprehend Languages * 12, Telepathy * 12, Telekinesis * 7 ), *Força de Heracles (Força 42, Jumping 10), *Velocidade de Hermes (Swimming *: 06 , Gliding * 12, Sealed Systems *: 08, Running * 22), *Beleza de Afrodite (vantagem Atraente) Nota: dependendo do escritor, Mulher Maravilha pode ter os seguintes poderes: Dimension Travel (viagem somente) 8, Hipnotism * 4, Superventriloquism * 6, Superbreath * 10, Microscopic Vision * 8, Flame Immunity * 6, Cold Immunity * 6 bonus: Fúria Berserker Amazona: Mulher-Maravilha ganha mais 4 APs de Str (FORÇA) quando se removem seus braceletes; entretanto ela entra num estado de Fúria incontrolável e não distingue amigo de inimigo. Usava isto como último recurso. limitações: *Força cai para 4 e poderes caem a zero se seus pulsos são amarrados ou acorrentados por um homem. *Telekinesis só age no Laço mágico. *Nota: No Pré-Crise, principalmente, a FORÇA, CORPO e Running de Mulher-Maravilha variavam consideravelmente, dependendo do escritor. Atributos mínimos poderiam ser 12, 6, e 7, respectivamente, e ela não teria a vulnerabilidade de ataque. Perícias Animal Handling 10, Charisma (Persuasion) 12, Gadgetry : 10, Medicine 10, Scientist 12, Martial Artist 10, Vehicles 11, Weaponry 12, Military Science (Tracking) 10 Vantagens: Attractive , Buddy (Etta Candy), Genius , Leadership , Area Knowledge (Empire City, Ilha-Paraíso), Connections : Liga da Justiça (alta), Ilha-Paraíso (alta), Pentágono (alta), Panteão grego (baixa), Insta-Change , Popularity , Lightning Reflexes , Iron Nerves , Scholar (psicologia) Desvantagens Arch Enemy (Cheetah), Secret Identity, Attack Vulnerability : - 4 colunas versus balas e armas convencionais. .]] Id. Secreta: Diana Prince Motivation: Upholding the Good Ocupação: enfermeira da Força Aérea americana Riqueza 5 Equipamento: Laço Mágico 35 STR 20, [[Animal Control] 12, Control *: 12, Hypnotism *: 09] Nota: O laço tem comprimento de 5 APs. limitação: Para usar os poderes, deve-se laçar o(s) alvo(s). O Laço é feito do cinturão de Hipólita. No Pré-Crise, a limitação de só fazer o alvo dizer a verdade era mais branda, e muitos usos de Control podem ser reproduzidos, variando de escritor para escritor. BRACELETES (x2){CORPO 45} Os braceletes podem ser usados primariamente como Bloqueio; Eles também refletem luz e podem ser usados para enviar mensagens (Código Morse) desde que o observador possa ver e entender as mensagens. Tiara {BODY 12, Gliding 1, EV 7} ]]A Tiara deve ser arremessada. JATO INVISÍVEL 08 BODY 18, [[Flight] : 14, Invisibility : 12, Vehicles (air): 07, Weather Control : 04, Dimension Travel 8, Hardened Defenses ] O Jato é feito de Amazonium, material encontrado somente na Ilha-Paraíso. The plane also contains an "Electronic Mist Beam" which cuts through the dense clouds over Paradise Island and makes a rainbow path to the Amazon landing field, represented by Weather Control. Presumably, Invisibility also protects against radar. ESFERA MÁGICA 08, [[Postcognition] : 34, Precognition : 34, Remote Sensing : 25] Bola de Cristal pertencente a Hipólita que permite ver passado, presente e futuro. As amazonas Pré-Crise detém uma civilização cientificamente avançada devido a possessão deste item. RAIO PÚRPURA CURATIVO {BODY 7, Invulnerability 7} Diana inventou este raio para ressuscitar Steve Trevor quando ele colidiu com a Ilha-Paraíso. Diana Prince (Fase I-Ching) Dex: 08 Str: 04 Bod: 05 Int: 08 Wil: 08 Min: 06 Inf: 08 Aur: 05 Spi: 05 Init: 028 HP: 070 Skills: Charisma: 10, Detective (Legwork): 04, Gadgetry: 03, Martial artist: 08, Medicine (First aid): 03, Military science (Field command): 07, Thief (Locks & safes, stealth): 05, Vehicles: 08, Weaponry: 08 Advantages: Attractive, Familiarity (Moda e estilo), Languages (Grego antigo, espanhol, linguagem de sinais), Lightning Reflexes, Sharp Eye, Schtick (Unfettered fist) Connections: I-Ching (High), Police agencies in the free world (Low), Paradise Island (High), JLA (High), Johnny Double (Low) Drawbacks: leve Irrational Attraction por Romanticismo Motivation: Upholding Good Occupation: Proprietária de loja de artigos "mod". Riqueza 4 Equipment: GRAPPLING HOOK BRACELET 06, Misc.: Has a 3 APs long line attached. This is a grappling hook disguised as wrist jewelry Explosive earrings (x2) 03, EV 09 (Area of effect 1 AP), [[Grenade] Drawback] Acid-loaded buttons (x2) 04, Acid : 05, Limitations : Acid has No Range, Power Restriction: Acid não funciona contra vidro), Grenade Drawback (except it cannot even be thrown - it has to be snapped open above the target) Origem A Ilha Paraíso era habitada pelas antigas amazonas da mitologia, e não havia homens na ilha. A Mulher-Maravilha veio ao mundo na Ilha Paraíso como uma estátua de menina criada por Hipólita , rainha das amazonas. Tão apaixonada por sua escultura, a rainha pediu aos deuses que dessem vida a figura, e foi atendida (semelhante ao mito grego de Pigmaleão). Recebeu o nome de Diana. Junto com a vida, os deuses também deram várias habilidades a garotinha, que já em tenra idade era forte capaz de arrancar uma árvore a mãos nuas e correr mais que uma gazela. Quando Diana estava adulta, Steve Trevor, piloto da Força Aérea americana colidiu com seu avião na Ilha Paraíso. A Rainha Hipólita decretou que a amazona que vencesse diversas provas entre elas teria a incumbência de levar Steve de volta aos EUA, e se tornaria uma campeã em nome das amazonas em território americano. Proibida de participar por sua mãe, Diana se disfarçou e ganhou o contesto, que incluía lutas armadas sobre kangoos (espécies de canguru nativos da Ilha Paraíso), competição de corrida, e aparar balas com seus braceletes. A Mulher-Maravilha adotou a identidade secreta de Diana Prince, uma enfermeira da Força Aérea americana. Era apaixonada por Steve Trevor. Nesta versão ela não voava realmente (planava em correntes de ar) e usava um rádio de ondas telepáticas. Na história publicada em Sensation Comics #1, janeiro de 1942, havia uma enfermeira de nome Diana Prince, a qual a Mulher-Maravilha ajudou. Esta Diana aceitou deixar que a super-heroína, que desejava ficar do lado do paciente Steve Trevor, assumisse sua identidade enquanto ela partiu para junto de um soldado namorado seu, que estava na América do Sul. Uma das personagens coadjuvantes de maior sucesso era a gordinha Etta Candy, uma das fãs da Mulher-Maravilha denominadas "Garotas Hollyday" (conforme tradução para o português na revista brasileira "Coleção DC 70 anos #3", da Editora Panini, julho de 2008). Como oponentes, a Mulher-Maravilha tinha diversos vilões clássicos da Era de Ouro dos Quadrinhos (Maligna (originária de Saturno), Giganta, Mulher-Leopardo, Rainha Clea (da Atlântida), Doutora Veneno, a sacerdotisa Zara), algumas reformuladas na Era de Prata e que continuam aparecendo nas histórias modernas. No ano de 1969, as amazonas alcançaram seu 10.000º ano na Terra, e com isso tinham que se deportar para outra dimensão, a fim de renovar seus poderes. A Mulher-Maravilha recusou-se a acompanhá-las, pois Steve Trevor, seu amado, havia sido culpado de alta traição pelos Estados Unidos da América, e ela queria encontrá-lo e ajudar a limpar seu nome. Como resultado, Diana perdeu seus poderes e pediu afastamento da Liga da Justiça. Diana abandonou as roupas tradicionais e os óculos, e passou a adotar um novo visual, para chamar a atenção de Steve e fazer com que ele esquecesse a Mulher-Maravilha e passou a usar o nome Diana Prince. Ela, neste estado, estrelou uma série cujo título em português era As aventuras de Diana (publicada na revista brasileira Quem Foi? da Ebal, com algumas histórias reeditadas pela Abril), na qual era um tipo de agente secreto, ajudada por I-Ching, um mestre oriental. A ausência de poderes durou até 1972, quando Gloria Steinem, a editora real da revista feminista Ms. Magazine (já citada), ofendida pelo fato da maior super-heroína estar sem poderes, a pôs na capa da revista Ms. Magazine #1 com seu traje original. Isto gerou polêmica, e a DC rapidamente, em fevereiro de 1972, restaurou a Mulher-Maravilha com seu traje e poderes clássicos. No final de Crise nas Infinitas Terras, a Mulher-Maravilha recebeu uma rajada do Antimonitor, que involuiu seu corpo de modo que retornou no tempo, voltando a ser barro da Ilha Paraíso. Um último tributo a Mulher-Maravilha Pré-Crise foi vista em Legend of Wonder Woman, mini-série escrita por Kurt Busiek, 1986. Nesta saga, as amazonas se reúnem perante Hipólita, que conta uma aventura de Diana que houve antes de sua "morte". Ao final, a deusa Afrodite aparece, e diz que estava usando seu poder para manter esta versão pré-crise da Ilha Paraíso e suas habitantes a parte das mudanças causadas pela Crise nas Infinitas Terras; Hipólita diz que não deseja isso. Afrodite então atende seu pedido, eliminando os escudos místicos sobre a ilha. A ilha e as amazonas pré-crise começam a se dissolver, como se nunca tivessem existido. Como um último súplicio, Afrodite as transforma em estrelas. Todas as memórias e existência desta versão da Ilha-Paraíso, assim como a Mulher-Maravilha do Pré-Crise, deixam de existir… Category:Fichas Category:Heroínas Category:Era de Prata Category:Liga da Justiça Category:Mulher Maravilha Category:Pré-Crise Category:Terra 1